Where the river flows
by Sadistic One
Summary: Hinata ever since she was young always went to the countryside to visit her grandparents during the summertime. There she meets a young boy by the name of Naruto, who quickly becomes friends with her. However, as time went by and her grandparents died, Hinata hasn't seen Naruto ever since... "Do you remember me, Naruto-kun?" (Full Summary Inside)


_Where the river flows_

 _Hinata ever since she was young always went to the countryside to visit her grandparents during the summertime. There she meets a young boy by the name of Naruto, who quickly becomes friends with her. However, as time went by and her grandparents died, Hinata had not seen Naruto ever since. What would she do when she gets the chance to live in her grandparents' house, along with her sister and cousin, to enjoy school in the countryside? "Do you remember me, Naruto-kun?"_

 _From the writer of, Orange Umbrella, Sweet and Sour and much more comes a new tale of adventure, love, and friendship - Where the river flows…_

 _(Lol, I am so sorry I just had to do it…)_

 _Mirai Nikki Ending 3: Happy End_

Chapter One: Summer One: Meeting You

"Hinata-chan, why don't you go and play? You're always inside reading Heck! You've been reading for the entire summer."

The small girl, Hinata, looked at her grandmother. "It's hard to meet friends." She muttered out. Her grandmother, a hunched lady with long gray hair put into a bun, rubbed the little girl head.

"Now, now Hinata-chan. There's much more to just reading. Enjoy your summer." The lady said, scolding the girl. "If I was young again, I would climb the hills of Konoha and go swimming in the canals." She said remembering her youthful days.

"But what if I can't meet any friends, grandma Yoko." Hinata said sadly.

"It'll never hurt to try. Now let's go eat these watermelons your grandpa sliced before you have the time of your life." She said slowly walking in the kitchen area. Hinata rushed along her grandma's side, holding her wrinkled hand.

Hinata stood in front of her grandparents' house, looking at her surroundings. The air smelt like cut grass and the sun was shining brightly. Hinata saw the mountains and the green hills. Ever since she could remember, she has been coming here, to her grandparents' house in the countryside, Konoha. It was a small country, but it had one of the best and major agricultural business.

Hinata was a small seven-year-old girl, who had short cut indigo hair. Her eyes were fairly large and her skin was pale. She was now currently wearing a sleeveless dress above her knees and silver shoes.

"Hinata-chan, go on." Grandma Yoko said fanning the little girl away. She turned to look at her grandmother before giving a soft smile. She walked along the dirt road, looking at the scene around her. Around the corner were a few stands, that had fish, vegetables and fresh fruits. Hinata made note of the friendly people who waved and smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel a little comfortable, she waved and smiled at them.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu!" a man shouted waving at her.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu!" Hinata replied back. The man just chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm; Hinata feeling embarrassed, quickly ran away. She stopped midway and panted. The sun was shining down on her and it was extremely hot. She looked around to see where she ran off too and noticed she had made her way in a forest area. Panic drowned her as she frantically looked around, the trees seemed to be taunting her. She swirled around, but couldn't make out which way she came through. She was about to cry, when she heard a water splash.

"Huh." She said. She turned to the direction where she heard the water and walked towards it. She made her way out of the forest and her face glistened at the beautiful scene in front of her. There was a river the sparkled to her eyes. It was so clear and blue. She walked closer to it and saw her reflection as clear as day in it. She kneeled beside it and ran her hand into it. It was a little warm. Hinata always admired the beauty of nature. She couldn't help but smiled to herself, it was such a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Oi! Watch out." She heard someone yell. It was too late. Before she knew it a splash of water had slapped her face, wetting her dress just a little, but soaking her face. She looked up and stared dumbfounded at the boy who was rolling on his side, on the other side of the river, laughing- laughing at her. She frowned.

"Gomen, Gomen!" he shouted standing up. Hinata looked at the young boy. Hinata couldn't help but blushed at the boy who was grinning at her. As soon as she had blinked her eyes the boy was gone.

"My name is Naruto! What's yours?" she heard. She fell on her behind as the boy was now stood in front of her.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" Hinata asked.

"I'm just super-duper fast." Naruto grinned.

Hinata looked at the boy. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Hinata could tell if the two were standing close to one another, she would be most likely be taller than him.

"Are you new here?" he asked. "How old are you?" he questioned. "I'm seven! I'll soon be eight." He grinned.

Hinata couldn't help it. She giggled. "Sorry…" she trailed off not wanting offend the boy. She looked up and noticed that he was still grinning.

"M-my name is Hinata." She whispered.

"Huh? Come again!" he said not hearing her.

"Hin-

"Huh?" he said folding his arms. "A little louder?"

"My name is Hina-

Naruto yawned. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." He said. If Hinata had seen him, she would have seen the taunting smirk that he wore. By then Hinata felt her face reddened with anger. Was this boy deaf?

"Hin-

"What?" Naruto shouted rudely as he stuck a finger in his ear. He took it out and examined it to see if there were any earwax in his ear.

"My name is Hinata!" she shouted, staring Naruto in his eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Now was that so hard?" he questioned.

Hinata looked at him confused. "So how old are you, Hinata-chan? Are you new?" he smiled eagerly.

She nodded. "I'm seven…"

"Awesome!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. "Would you like to be friends?"

"His name is Naruto-kun! And he showed me around and we had so much fun." Hinata said smiling as her grandmother was slicing a cake.

"Ah, you met Naruto." Grandma Yoko said smiling.

"You know him?" Hinata questioned. Her grandmother couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course I do. He's not hard to miss. The yellow hair bobbing up and down the streets, his loud mouth." She said shaking her head. "But I'm glad you found a friend and a good one at that I may add.

"I wish I could stay a little longer."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, there's always next summer." Her grandmother said reassuring her. "Here." She said giving Hinata a slice of cake. "Why don't you give this to him tomorrow when you see him?"

Hinata took the cake from her grandmother and placed it in the refrigerator

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said running towards Naruto who was sitting down at the river slide throwing some pebbles in it. He turned around and saw Hinata, who was wearing a straw hat and a green sleeveless dress. She had a little straw basket in her hand.

She stopped in front of Naruto and smiled. "Hi Naruto-kun." She said smiling. She sat beside the boy who was smiling at her.

"Hi, Hinata-chan. You look pretty today!"

Hinata ears reddened. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata shook her head. "No…"

There was an awkward silence between the two, but somehow the presence of one another made them felt more at ease.

"I nearly forgot." She said picking up the straw basket. "Grandma Yoko gave me some food for us to eat and cake!" She said taking out the bits of food. She handed Naruto a sliced watermelon.

"Arigatou!" he beamed. He ate the watermelon and spit the seeds out onto the grass. Unlike Naruto, Hinata took her time gracefully eating the sweet watermelon. Every once in a while she would glance at the river. She admired the way the river just flowed, silently moving along its way. She glanced back at Naruto who took another watermelon. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto her watermelon. She sniffled. Naruto looked at the girl awkwardly.

"Hinata-chan…" he said. She dropped her watermelon on the floor and put her knees to her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt arms wrapped around her.

"What's the matter? Was the watermelon rotten?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked patting her back.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She said not bothering to look up.

Naruto remained silent. He looked up at the sky, watching the birds fly back and forth in a nearby tree.

"When will I get to see you again?" he asked.

"Next summer." She muffled.

Naruto quickly got up, which startled Hinata. He stood in front of her and offered her his hand. "Well let's make this a summer to remember, until I see you next time!"

Hinata looked at Naruto her eyes red and puffy. She grabbed the boy hand. Somehow those words brightened up her day, she knew she would be excited to know when they next encounter would be.

 _Well this is a new story again… this one is going to be a slow-paced story, not fast. I'm just taking it slow for now, enjoy. If you got any questions or any story ideas you would like to see me write, PM me. I need friends. T_T_


End file.
